


恶性隔绝魔境·维也纳

by White_lie12



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_lie12/pseuds/White_lie12
Summary: 生前的莫扎特忙于热爱音乐，现在不必要了，你即是我，你即是音乐，安度西亚斯这么对他低语。于是现在，他终于可以专心占有萨列里。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警!你们能想到的所有预警!，因为我也不知道后面会加上什么play，ABO有，Dirty Talk 有，黑化有，违背意愿有，触手有，我流。总之本质上就是各种pwp，全都是脑内黑恶的日萨黄色废料，也会有一点剧情。

“你瞧，我真蠢。”

沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特低声说着，被Alpha强大信息素包裹着的萨列里泄出半声难耐的呻吟，又被紧咬的牙关堵住。莫扎特于是好笑地加大了扫弄马眼的力度，得以听全了意大利男高音好听的声音。萨列里整个都陷在了发情的高热里，他知道是莫扎特——不，安度西亚斯做了什么，不该是这样。  
“整整三十五年的时间全被我给浪费啦，安东尼奥，早知道你叫起来这么好听。”似乎是有点厌倦，莫扎特的手指终于离开了顶端，转而把玩沉甸甸的囊袋，偶尔在柱身上撸动几下。他把握得很好，银头发的男人被控制在高潮边缘，只能发出意义不明的情色呻吟与夹杂着喘息的，支离破碎的“沃尔夫冈”，“不行哟，安东尼奥，今天已经高潮好几次了吧？只是被我用指挥棒按揉那个位置就颤抖着射出来，真是淫荡的反应啊，这么流失下去魔力可是受不住的。”  
“那都是因为你——哈啊!”  
“是啊是啊，我当然是做了点什么，但我可没强迫你高潮的时候喊我的名字哦？”一根湿漉漉的，开裂出眼珠的触角从金头发的音乐家华丽的外装下滑出，缓慢盘上复仇者性器的根部，完全缚住了释放的通道。萨列里挣扎几下，也只是让链条响得更大声，触手开始小幅度的蠕动，磨蹭敏感的根部。莫扎特贴到萨列里的脖颈上，用尖牙刮蹭起乐师长的腺体，嗅闻他满是灼烧气味的信息素，“你不喜欢吗？你不爱我吗？你不想要吗？”  
更多的触手缠绕上萨列里光裸的身体，一根在前胸揉弄，一根负责敏感的腰肋，那对纤细而有力的脚踝也被照顾，被拉着向两边分开，露出中间湿软的穴口——这里由莫扎特的手指亲自造访，原本就在发情期又刚吸收了触手分泌的液体，一丁点儿动作都能让这个Omega不顾形象地扭动起柔软的腰肢，他的乐师长。  
无数次，他们紧挨着坐在马车里时，他们为乐曲的风格争论时，他躺在病床上看他强颜欢笑时，他想剥下萨列里那层矜持的外装，把他溺在情欲的海里。那就应该这么做，安度西亚斯告诉他，我们取我们所想。

莫扎特毫不怜惜地冲那个点按下。

萨列里剧烈地颤抖起来，活像一条离开水的鱼，过多的快感过载了他的大脑，甚至都没有想起来要压抑自己的声音，甜腻的呻吟声就这么冲出来，一声比一声急促。这让莫扎特受到了鼓舞，他持续刺激那个地方，戳弄揉捏，让过于直接的快感源源不断地传进萨列里的神经，窜遍复仇者的全身，他靠近他耳边低语。

“感受这个，安东尼奥，好好感受这个，甘美的快感。您会爱上它的，您会离不了它。只有我能给你这样的快感，安东尼奥，你会求我，求我操你，但我不会给你，”莫扎特空着的那只手又回到了萨列里挺翘的阴茎上头，全然不在乎无法释放的快感只能堆积成痛苦的折磨。银发的音乐家拼命摇着头，生理性的泪水从眼眶里溢出来，混合着唾液沾湿了为复仇者特意打造的项圈，但莫扎特知道他能听到，他总能听到，“没错——然后你会哭出来——或者在那之前就已经管不住泪珠。只要我想，安东尼奥，你就会发情，像一只动物。你会很痒，在最里头，又痒又空虚，每一刻每一秒都是，只想被什么东西填满，我的东西。你会怎么讨好我呢？跪在我面前亲自向我展示你饥渴的洞？”  
而萨列里的嘴唇有气无力地翁动了两下，莫扎特亲昵地把耳朵凑过去，他听见一个模糊不清的“停下”。

“停下什么，安东尼奥？是要我停下玩弄你的乳头，你的小洞？还是你的大腿，你的嘴，你的腺体？”莫扎特轻笑，他操控着自己的信息素依次扫过那些地方，激起omega的战栗，“你该被这么使用，安东尼奥，以后你会求着我这么做。”

他抽出手，萨列里的穴口已经准备充分，在空气里凉意的刺激下一收一缩，像一个专门为他准备的邀约。于是莫扎特解放出自己早已硬挺的性器，一点点嵌入到这个湿软的洞里。他让自己的形状充分摩擦过复仇者每一寸敏感的内壁，逼得萨列里发出比之前更绵长的呻吟。一只纤细的触手这时滑到被塞满的穴口边上，试探地戳弄两下，在萨列里来得及挣扎前紧贴着内壁的软肉钻了进去，把尖儿松松地对准那个位置。  
萨列里知道要发生什么了，他拼命摇头，呜咽着要它出去，但已经太晚了，莫扎特开始冲撞，每一个深顶都落在那里，让尖头狠狠戳弄在萨列里的敏感点上。他被操得弓起身体，发出变了调的尖叫。  
“你喜欢这个，安东尼奥，”几次抽插后莫扎特微微停顿一下，银头发的音乐家得以从情欲的深海里露头喘口气。但他感官的支配者还不打算放过他，莫扎特放慢了速度向前顶去，压着那根触手的尖端在敏感点上碾磨，把萨列里带上连绵不断的高潮，在他的呻吟声中享受穴肉战栗着紧缩的美妙感觉，“承认吧，你喜欢得不得了，或许我该永远都只允许你靠后面高潮。”  
萨列里说不出话，因为莫扎特紧接着顶进一个前所未有的深度，直到生殖腔，他的结在那里舒展开。萨列里的整个下身都被塞得满满的，而那根纤细的触手又继续向里钻，贴紧内壁的软肉蠕动着。莫扎特开始毫不怜惜地抽插，涨大的结将强硬地撑开内壁，碾过每一寸穴肉。银头发的复仇者在这样的疼痛与快感下再也无法控制自己的声音，带着哭腔的错乱的音节像泄洪的水一样从他嘴里冒出。于是莫扎特吮吸起Omega脖颈脆弱的皮肤，一直到腺体，他用尖牙在那里摩挲着，下身仍然不停歇地向前冲撞。萨列里毫不怀疑，如果他不是英灵，他绝对会死在这张床上。  
莫扎特在牙齿刺入腺体的瞬间射了出来，微凉的液体击打在复仇者的生殖腔里。喘息的空当里金头发的音乐家为萨列里理顺凌乱的银发，这或许应该是个温柔的场面，如果不是莫扎特还在吐着那些话语。  
“啊呀，这就被操哭了吗？安东尼奥你可以放心哦，不会怀孕的，至少现在不会。”  
而那承受一切的人现在大脑昏沉，他被标记了，但热潮似乎并没有褪去的迹象，他仍然燥热着，渴求着。然后他被翻动了——不，是被举起，触手代替了手脚上的铁链，将他向上提起，这下Omega的重心全部落在了莫扎特的阴茎上。后者就着这个姿势走到墙边，在颠簸中不紧不慢地撩动萨列里的欲望。不——那不是墙，窗帘被扯开了，那是落地窗。他被按在玻璃上，阳光直直地照射到脸上，这才惊觉现在仍是白日。这令他惊慌，几乎都要忽略自己满身的情欲。他试图挣扎，但金头发的音乐家用一个动作就让他瘫软下来。  
“你应该很想射吧，安东尼奥，”莫扎特朝敏感点顶弄一下，箍在萨列里性器根部的触手也活动起来，唤回萨列里的思绪，他呻吟着，窗外的城市景色给他以错位的熟悉感。Alpha熟练地把玩起他的性器，在他耳边吐着气，“你的话应该很熟悉这里吧——说出来就可以射了哦。”  
萨列里要被前后的折磨逼疯了，他才刚刚经历过激烈的性事，所有的感官都在同时叫嚣着停下和更多。他的理智被扔进潮水中浮沉，然后他听到自己说，维也纳。  
“噢，我的安东尼奥你棒极啦，没错，维也纳，”莫扎特夸奖他，舔舔他颈后的皮肉，“我的维也纳。”  
萨列里明白这熟悉和错位是从何而来了——这是皇宫的视角。  
“安东尼奥，”莫扎特叹口气，“你的礼仪总是无可挑剔，别叫我失望。”

萨列里明白了，他已走投无路，成为情欲的俘虏。

“求你，”他开口，或许连自己都不是很明白他到底在做什么，“求你，沃尔夫冈...求你允...啊...允许我高潮，我奉上至高的...感激。”  
“我不需要感激哦，安东尼奥，”那只触手猛地抽走了，萨列里在这最后的刺激下射了出来，白浊的液体喷溅在巨大的玻璃窗上，“我要你的服从。”  
羞耻感涌回到萨列里的头脑里，但莫扎特似乎没有要离开窗边的意思，他吻吻萨列里，把性器拔出来，收回所有的触手，用一个肛塞堵住穴口。  
“但你不会，所以我要慢慢教你。含好它们，安东尼奥，一滴都不许漏出来，今晚是你的大日子。”  
他摇响桌上的铃铛，两个仆从推门进来，在莫扎特的示意下架起了双腿发软的萨列里，后者已经没有力气表达反对的意思，只能任由他们动作，最让他恐惧的是他真的又陷入了空虚，肛塞的尺寸只是堪堪维持在穴口，而莫扎特的精液随着他的每一个动作在里头流动，徒增痒意。他徒劳地并紧双腿磨蹭一下，却被两边的仆从强行拉开。

“我说过哦，安东尼奥，只有我才能给你你想要的，”莫扎特露出一个冰冷的笑容，把两根手指塞进萨列里的嘴里去玩弄他湿滑的舌头，“给乐师长准备一下，今晚可是他的任命舞会。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍然很多预警，公共场合有，口x有。

侍从们开始为萨列里清洗身上杂乱的液体，把一个阴茎环扣在他的根部，反复搓洗红肿挺立的乳头，确如莫扎特所说，他的欲望尽数被掌控。然而尽管仍陷在情热里，萨列里还是逼迫自己尽量冷静地思考目前的处境。  
这显然不是他所了解的维也纳，脑中也毫无在这间囚室醒来前的记忆。他的灵基贫瘠得可怕，魔力更是几乎没有，直觉告诉他这与圣杯有关。清洗已经到了他的下半身，侍从的手指就着水流揉搓起臀肉，无可避免地激起里头原本就难耐的热痒，原本随着莫扎特——安度西亚斯信息素的远离那里已好受许多，他咬牙把呻吟声拦住，好在莫扎特不在，他可以尽情靠头脑分神。  
他想起御主描述的新宿，独立的空间，或许这是相同的原理。莫扎特加上安度西亚斯，和他嗅到的圣杯气味。  
侍从看起来十分沉默，但他还是决心一试。他小心地开口，发现自己被情欲烧得低哑的声音是如此陌生。  
“这里...是哪里？”  
“维也纳，”侍从回答了，虽然一板一眼，语气木然，或许莫扎特命令过不必向他隐瞒，末了补上一句，“莫扎特的维也纳。”  
——那或许真是这样了。他在脑中推翻之前的计划，生前经历过的大起大落使得他沉淀成了如今的模样，既然垂暮时都承受过燎原的恶毒谣言，一时的隐忍不会带来什么坏事。他不确定莫扎特是否对整个“维也纳”具有绝对的掌控权，因此他必须行事小心，而如果真的有圣杯，他只需要找到它，一切都会迎刃而解。  
侍从为他喷遍信息素阻隔剂，想来莫扎特不希望别人嗅到如此甜美的气味。又为他穿上那身红黑色的西服，英灵的衣着其实与这个时代并不相称，但在“维也纳”，这些都不重要。  
萨列里的阴茎因燃烧的情欲微微挺立着，在西装裤中间顶出一个不甚明显的轮廓，那堵住莫扎特精液的塞子尺寸并不够大，他不得不收缩穴口，夹紧臀肉以防它掉下来，招来莫扎特的惩罚。  
侍从照顾着他的速度，将他引向宴会厅的方向。

这个计划的第一步，萨列里想道，我需要得到莫扎特的信任。

宴会厅布置得十分闪亮——十足的莫扎特风格，四处都是金色的。莫扎特的坐席在房间的一头，那里有一处高起的地台。他被带到那处去，莫扎特擦掉嘴角漏下的酒液，起身站到他旁边，暗紫色斗篷一直垂到地上。他一只手臂环过去搂住萨列里，手掌贴在腰肋的位置，隔着衣料传递灼热的温度，使得omega开始在信息素的侵袭下发湿。  
他举起酒杯，与维也纳的名流一起庆贺这位新任的宫廷乐正。萨列里强自在莫扎特来回摩挲的手指下挺直脊背，避免给人看出他的怪异。总算等到莫扎特致辞完毕，他用尽量平稳的声线道谢，接受众人的贺词。  
舞会正式开始。  
萨列里婉拒了几位女士的邀请，最后却不得不顺从地跟随莫扎特走到舞池里，而满厅的人似乎都毫不在意。他屁股里夹着精液和肛塞，每一步舞步都得万分小心，还要忍受它们在里头晃动的异感。  
“你瞧啊，安东尼奥——瞧!这是我的维也纳，”莫扎特揉一把他的臀肉，借着交际舞的姿势用手指扫弄乐师长敏感的腰肋，“我可以就在这儿玩弄你哦，安东尼奥，就在舞池中间，所有的灯都会打过来吧？这样才能照清楚你下面那个洞。”  
“我可以让你陷入最疯狂的发情——像这样”  
莫扎特浓重的信息素在一瞬间炸开，渗进omega的每个毛孔里，让他立时就双腿发软，涌出一大波肠液，几乎都要站不住，莫扎特扶住了他。  
“光线会把你流的那些水照得亮晶晶的——像星星一样闪着亮光，还会让他们看清我留在里面的东西，你保存得很好，安东尼奥，很舍不得吧？他们会知道你是个什么样的婊子，”  
萨列里被下流话刺激着神经，在热潮中呻吟起来。莫扎特还不打算放过他，他一边扶着他朝坐席的位置走回去，一边继续在他耳边低语：“而我什么都不会做，什么都不会，只是让你趴在那里做一个流水的洞，让所有人都来看你，半个小时一个小时或者更长，你什么都不会得到，那些水会不会溢出来，嗯？”  
萨列里的阴茎彻底挺立起来，沾湿了西裤的布料，但远远比不上下面。在热潮的冲击下他已无暇顾及莫扎特的禁令，不住磨蹭着双腿，试图得到一点安慰，但终究都是徒劳无功。莫扎特坐在座椅上，饶有兴趣地观赏了会儿乐师长克制的表演，直到对方把哀求的眼神落到他身上来。  
他轻笑，把萨列里朝桌子底下按去。

“你想得到？那就取悦我吧，安东尼奥，取悦我。”

萨列里跪在地上，开始为莫扎特口交。

他像只情欲集合成的动物，之前还担忧是否会在莫扎特跟前露出破绽，事实却是，只要在莫扎特面前，他根本无暇去考虑其他，只会被肉欲掌控。  
身后的人声鼎沸提醒着他他和宴会的人群只隔着一层薄薄的桌布，任何一个走近的人都可能发现真相。他花了一点时间用嘴褪下莫扎特的裤子，艰难地把尺寸惊人的性器头部完全含到嘴里，舌头生涩地前后滑动，他的技术并不算好，毕竟还是初次。  
莫扎特懒散地揉揉复仇者的银色头发，一根细小的触手伸进了萨列里的条纹西裤里去，缠绕上肛塞的底部把它拔出。里头肠液与精液的混合物没了阻挡，有着要向外流的架势。萨列里只好凭着仅剩的理智尽力抬高臀部，上身前倾，这一动作难免使得他将莫扎特的阴茎含得更深，金头发的音乐家发出一声满意的喟叹。这时他听到脚步声，有人停在餐桌前，恭敬地询问莫扎特新任乐师长的去处，显然他消失在了宴席里。  
“他呀，”萨列里屏住呼吸，听见莫扎特这么说，带着一点儿愉悦，大概是正在享受萨列里的服务的缘故，“唉，安东尼奥他太不小心，让酒弄湿了自己，搞得一塌糊涂。”  
来人了然地告退了。  
“我可没骗他吧，安东尼奥？”那人回到舞池后莫扎特眯眼问道，鞋尖抵着乐师长两腿之间鼓囊的地方，“你是不是湿得一塌糊涂？”  
萨列里被塞满而无法合拢的嘴发出呜呜声，唾液从嘴角溢出来，滑出几道湿痕，看起来格外色情。于是又有两根触手滑过来，脱下了乐师长的裤子，之前那根小触手则伸进了后穴里去，贴着肠肉一下下地往外扫着，方才萨列里努力保存的体液都一股股地滴到了大理石的地面上。这一点小的刺激在缓解乐师长欲望的同时又让他更难耐了，他和着触手拨扫的节奏吞咽口中的东西，艰难地用口腔深处挤压莫扎特的龟头，后穴里流着水。  
但他的取悦对象似乎又不太满意了，用鞋底轻磨起乐师长刚被解放出来的性器，它很快就挺立起来，又被阴茎环生生限制住趋势。萨列里的几个敏感处同时被玩弄，全身上下都一波波地发软，在酥痒里不住颤抖着。莫扎特叹口气，扶住他的头，在他口中抽插起来，每一下都似乎要顶到萨列里喉咙最深处，很快就逼出了omega的生理性泪水。最后他加快速度，释放在萨列里嘴里，后者在莫扎特温和而不容置疑的注视下把它们都吞了下去，尽管他被呛得只想咳嗽。  
姑且也算是被取悦到了，莫扎特看着萨列里被热潮烧红的脸，用一根格外粗大的，一直捅到生殖腔的触手把他送上了高潮。萨列里的双腿打着颤，软软地跪趴在地上，中间是一摊他和莫扎特体液的混合物，更多的肠液还在不停地滴下来，触手刚刚撤走，他下面的洞还没有那么快合上。  
“你发起情来的样子比我想得要可爱多了，安东尼奥，”莫扎特最后用鞋尖逗弄一下他的阴茎，并没有要让这里也得到爽快的打算，“是你自己清理一下地面，还是我叫人来掀开桌布清扫？”  
他知道萨列里只会做出一个选择，些许的犹豫过后，那根小巧的舌头开始把地上的体液卷入口中，但因为刚被使用过而酸软的缘故放慢了速度。  
“我有点累了，安东尼奥，这里就劳烦你了，当然，我建议你直到舞会结束前都乖乖地待在底下。”触手把萨列里的肛塞推回原位，又帮莫扎特把衣物整理到原先整整齐齐的模样，和桌子底下衣衫半褪，腿间发湿的乐师长仿佛不在一个世界。他挂着明亮的笑容起身，嘱咐大家不必拘束，尽情玩乐。  
而他的omega很快会陷入又一波热潮里，没有他的信息素的阻挡，公爵们的杂乱的alpha信息素会在不知情中刺激萨列里的欲望，他甚至能想到萨列里无助地夹紧肛塞，只敢小幅度在地面上磨蹭乳头和阴茎的样子。

或许他该给萨列里穿一对乳环。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全是垃圾想法

萨列里面对这个词的反应出乎莫扎特的预料。倒不是说全然接受，但也并没有过分的惊慌。他把这归结于英灵的“博学多识”，一边称赞着一边用针头刺穿了萨列里被玩得挺立红肿的乳头。萨列里的身体因这突如其来的疼痛与快感猛地绷紧，向里弓起，却迫于脖颈上铁链的拉扯不得不恢复到挺直的身形，从咬着口球的嘴里发出一声闷哼。莫扎特当然有更便捷的方法，但他偏爱这种原始的穿刺。他在萨列里胸口落下一个吻，对另一边的乳头如法炮制。  
“忍耐一下吧安东尼奥，”他拔出针，换成刻有自己名字的金环，“它能给你带来的快感比你想的要多。”  
他用魔力帮萨列里恢复伤口，迫不及待地扯动起一边的乳环，左右旋转。萨列里粗重地喘息起来，刚从过度热潮中脱出的身体经不起这样的刺激，何况方才还经历了一场激烈的性事。莫扎特把一个跳蛋塞进萨列里的后穴里，示意他跟上，每日的舞会要开始了。

整个“维也纳”都是莫扎特的风格，这是这几天萨列里得出的结论之一。这座城市似乎不需要有人执政，只有无休止的舞会与狂欢。他曾疑惑过他是否需要履行乐师长的职责，莫扎特的答复是“你唯一的工作就是取悦我。”  
他前面的环已经被换成了贞操带，显然铁制物与皮革的组合比一个孤零零的环更能使莫扎特欢乐。事实上它也包裹了omega的后穴，莫扎特不使用它时那里会被牢牢锁住，只在里面留个并不能使乐师长满足的小玩具。  
已经过去好几天，“维也纳”的生活相当规律，舞会从清晨开始，一直持续到深夜，莫扎特的音乐永不停歇。吃过早饭后他会被带到那张桌子底下，听着贵族们接二连三地上前莫扎特交谈，用他的口服务莫扎特的性器，下身赤裸，小洞里总是湿润的——有时是肠液，有时是莫扎特的精液。那些触手会放肆地缠绕上萨列里的全身，有的在后穴里抽插出水声，有的在阴茎上来回滑动，也有几根会在两个乳头上扫弄。有时——像今天这样，莫扎特让他含着玩具跪到桌子下面，那他的后穴就是被玩弄的重头。跳蛋开到最大档，被触手卷起往里送去，压在omega最敏感的一点上，甚至抵在柔软的宫口。萨列里会被命令夹紧穴肉，确保他可以清晰地感受到那东西的每一下震颤。如果不是吞吃着莫扎特的阴茎，他一定会哭叫出声，这时他只能更卖力地舔弄口中的性器，被触手蘸着他的肠液游走在全身。往往这样的境况要持续一整个上午，直到萨列里被快感与情欲摆弄得一丝力气也没有，失神的红色眼瞳里被染得满是情欲。  
下午萨列里则要“自由”得多，有时莫扎特会带着他在皇宫里闲逛，但不会拿出后面的小玩具。或者有时他让omega陷入热潮，又不肯解开后穴的锁，让萨列里在他面前自慰，玩弄其他的地方。看他自己撸动前端，拉扯乳环，喘息着呻吟，但这无异于饮鸩止渴，最终他还是要恳求莫扎特满足他的空虚。  
他教导萨列里性是这里的硬通币。触手的一番玩弄才能换来咖啡里的足量方糖，一块蛋糕要提高震动器的一个档，想要排泄得先用羞人的呻吟讨得莫扎特的欢心。至于射精，则取决于莫扎特的心情。

除了思想，似乎没有什么还是他自己的，莫扎特在逐步取得他一切的掌控权。

但萨列里也不是全无收获，年长的复仇者更加懂得精神与肉体的分别。在只有他一人时总是理性占了上风，他从莫扎特的言语与行为中抽丝剥茧，一片片拼凑出他想得知的答案——这部分或许应该感谢在迦勒底茶点室里偶遇多次的福尔摩斯。  
可莫扎特——安度西亚斯实在是太精于此道，他毫不怀疑，他彻底成为莫扎特想要的模样是迟早的事，何况面对莫扎特时内心的悸动骗不了他自己，他的精神在出现裂痕。  
唯一可以慰藉他的，是体内魔力的缓慢恢复，或许是因为上次莫扎特对他施加的治疗多多少少起到了补魔的作用。而莫扎特的魔力，即使只是一丁点，在“维也纳”也有着不容忽视的力量。  
莫扎特的脚步声越来越近，萨列里想起他的要求，安稳地在门口跪坐下来，思绪仍在飘远。

首先他得离开他的囚室。

这样的境况又持续了一个周，萨列里的身体一天比一天更加敏感，更渴求莫扎特的抚慰，也越来越能学会服从，莫扎特渐渐地不再用链条禁锢他，萨列里也表现得愈加乖巧。莫扎特握着震动棒在他湿软的后穴里抽插时他会服从地歌唱，美妙的男高音婉转出情欲的音符，在每一个尾音里藏入诱人的呻吟，有时莫扎特会坏心眼地改变频率，换来萨列里一个陡然的走音，他便有了惩罚的理由。

“安东尼奥自己都走调，又该怎么去教别人呢？”莫扎特无可奈何地叹气，抽出了手中的震动棒。后穴里陷入突如其来的空虚，仍在热潮中的萨列里难耐地动了动腰，却被莫扎特按住了。金头发音乐家的手握住了他的，引着他向那个洞探去。  
“安东尼奥，来，”莫扎特伏在omega光裸的脊背上，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，小巧的耳垂已经被吮弄得发红，热气吐在上面激起乐师长一阵战栗，“玩你自己的洞给我看。”  
萨列里抖得更厉害了，跪在床上的腿几乎都要支撑不住自己，他从喉咙里挤出几声带着一点哀求意味的呻吟，指尖擦上了湿漉漉的洞口边缘。不满意于萨列里动作的迟缓，兼之想好好看看这副淫靡的场面，莫扎特控制着触手将他翻了过来，让他面对着自己。然后他松开手，只用指甲边缘在湿漉漉的洞口搔弄着。  
“不想要吗？安东尼奥？那我就把这里锁住了？”  
“不...阿玛德乌斯...”Omega艰难地挤出两个词，在莫扎特的注视下张开了腿，把两根手指向里探去。莫扎特一下一下地扯动着连接乳环的锁链，萨列里在这警告下不得不睁开了刚闭上的眼。他的手指在这时扫过自己的敏感点，莫扎特听到了一声急促的呻吟。  
“就是这样，”莫扎特用一种夸奖的语气说道，“用力，安东尼奥，像我做过的那样，我是怎么操你的？”  
萨列里颤抖着，冲那个点狠狠按下去，呻吟起来。他一下下地按压着那里，很快就伸进了更多的手指，按照莫扎特的命令揉弄起来，被陡然变多的肠液沾湿了手指。没有莫扎特的命令他不敢停下，一直经历了两次高潮，呻吟声也越来越高。但这始终不能真正满足这个Omega，他透过遮盖在眼前的生理性泪水看向莫扎特，后者抓着萨列里的小腿让它折起来，把萨列里的后穴整个暴露在他眼前。

“再来一次，安东尼奥，再来一次高潮，让我好好看看。”

萨列里只得照做，第三次高潮后他喘着气瘫在床上，指腹在余韵里磨蹭着肉壁，低低呻吟着，莫扎特还没有允许他拿出手指。  
“你想要满足你淫荡的身体，安东尼奥，真贪心，”莫扎特笑了，他问，“你要用什么来换？”

“一切...”萨列里的声音沙哑而颤抖，“什么都行...阿玛德乌斯...一切。”

莫扎特知道这不是实话，但还是给他了。

可他没有想到萨列里的逃离来得这么快。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超级多预警，羞辱play有，若产生不适请尽快退出

萨列里独自一人在房间里待了一个钟头，莫扎特再进去时只看到了被打破的落地窗。他探身朝外望去，阳光照在底下的空地上，看不到一点人影。

“找到他，”他对闻声而来的侍从说，语气冰凉，“所有人都去找。”

-

跳蛋陡然被提高到了最大档，他发现了，萨列里强忍着即将破口而出的呻吟想。恸哭外装已从他身上解除——打破那扇有魔力加持的窗消耗了不少魔力，超出了他的预估量，现在能省一点是一点，希望余下的魔力足够进行下一步计划。

一声巨响突然炸起，紧接着整个皇宫都震动起来，萨列里艰难地扶着墙壁跪起来，堪堪可以看到窗外的景象，无数根粗大的触手以他身处的皇宫为中心向外延伸出去，占领了每一条街道。生长在其上的红色眼珠左右滚动着，把沿途的每一个角落尽收眼底。

这样的话他很快就会发现了，萨列里焦急地想，他要尽快到下一个房间去，在莫扎特意识到他并没有离开皇宫之前。

他不想这么快就面对莫扎特的怒火。

-

时间比他想得要长。

莫扎特真的很生气，但不全是为了萨列里的逃离，也不担心他的omega会真的逃脱。萨列里不知道从什么地方偷到了气味阻隔剂，他无法凭信息素找到他，但这里是“维也纳”，也只是维也纳，找到萨列里无非是时间问题。何况他屁股里塞着跳蛋，根本走不了多——

几乎在一瞬间，街道变得空荡起来，触手顺着皇宫的楼梯攀爬着，朝每一个房间拥去。

他还在这儿。

-

这是最后一个房间了。萨列里跌坐在地上，夹着高速震动的跳蛋行动，这已经达到了他的极限。这是最后一个房间，从他收集的信息来看，事实和他的推断完全吻合。他现在只需要——

莫扎特的黑色靴尖踏进房间，停在他眼前。他抬头，莫扎特的触手还未完全收回，像一张黑红相间的蛛网，张扬在莫扎特身周，萨列里从未见过他发散出这样阴鸷的气势，连alpha的信息素都变得苦涩许多，也更加强势。他在这信息素的侵袭与威压下颤抖，面色冒起潮红。

“安东尼奥 ”莫扎特微笑着看他，触手缠绕上他的身体，“萨列里。”

一根触手伸进了萨列里湿得一塌糊涂的后穴里，把跳蛋推得更深，乐师长终于忍耐不住，口中发出一声急促的呻吟。

“太让我失望了，居然用这么简单的声东击西手段...我还指望你可以给我一点惊喜。”

“..总要...试一试..”

莫扎特冰冷地叹气，控制着触手抬起萨列里，跟在他身后。

“看来你已经有接受惩罚的觉悟了。”

-

莫扎特的房间和萨列里想的不太一样，没有那么多闪亮的元素，反倒更偏向于黑色。

“你知道十七世纪的女人，她们害怕什么吗？”莫扎特用软刷轻轻扫弄几下萨列里的穴口，那里立刻就涌出一波液体。之前的跳蛋已经被取了出来，现在omega的肉洞里空空如也，只有他自己的肠液。他被摆弄成跪趴在床垫上的姿势，在莫扎特面前翘起臀部，双腿分开。

萨列里没有答话，莫扎特也没期望他会，他用刷头蘸蘸手边的盐水，探进洞里头去，刷弄omega敏感的肉壁。萨列里的腿不自主地有了要夹起的趋势，莫扎特按住他的脊背，将一对被铁杆连起的镣铐戴在他脚腕上，让他的腿强行分开。

“他们有一种刑罚，把盐水涂在脚掌上，一般是贵族女人，”莫扎特丢掉刷子，“然后让山羊来舔，她们会被活活痒死。”

“山羊的舌头，”莫扎特继续说，萨列里挣动起来，明白了他要迎接的是什么，“有倒刺，舌面粗糙，你能想象敏感的嫩肉被那样的东西舔弄吗？”

他用拇指指腹磨蹭着萨列里的穴口。

“希望你喜欢，安东尼奥。”

 

萨列里从未体验过这样的感觉。

在莫扎特的精心调教下，他的身体早已比原先敏感了好几倍，下面的洞由于时时被玩弄的原因，更是连单纯的抚摸都经受不住。而当羊舌落下来，由下至上地摩擦，细小的倒刺刮擦着软肉，与其说那是呻吟，不如说是尖叫更贴切。只需要一下就足以让萨列里全身被酥麻的痒感冲刷，肉洞最深处的难耐也在这时候尤为明显。但山羊没有给他喘息的时间，尽职尽责地一下下舔弄着萨列里湿漉漉的穴口，甚至还把舌头向里伸去，舔向更为敏感的内壁。萨列里的叫声已经走了调，又被莫扎特的魔力完全压制住，一动也不能动。

“感受到了吗？”莫扎特的声音在他耳边响起，“很痒吧，无论是外面这里，还是最里面——都很痒吧？但你喜欢被这样对待，对吧？被逼入绝境，毫无还手之力地任人玩弄，对施加在身上的一切只能全然接受，你是喜欢这个的吧？说不定是故意惹怒我来求得这样的对待？”

“像这样张开双腿，下面整个都痒得不得了的感受，其实很喜欢吧？为什么要逃跑呢？逃跑之后谁来满足你这么淫荡的身体？无时无刻不在淌水，洞里不放东西就会空虚无比的身体。去做妓女吗？摇着屁股邀请路边的人操你？”

他抓起萨列里银白色的头发，逼他扬起被眼泪和唾液湿得一团凌乱的脸，后者眼神涣散，嘴里胡乱地低吟着，他能听出的词语有“求你”，“不”和“阿玛德乌斯”。

“说呀，安东尼奥，说说你的感受，说给我听。”莫扎特的手滑上萨列里颤抖，光裸的脊背，揉捏起乐师长靠近后颈的地方，脊柱右侧的一小块敏感的软肉，“或者我应该把你一个人留在这里，明天再回来？”

“不...”他满意地听到萨列里带着哭腔，抖个不停，夹杂着凌乱的喘息与抛弃自尊的绝望，在羊舌头落下的空当里挤出的断断续续的声音，“下面...很痒...啊——啊...全身都...里面...很空...啊...求你...求您...填满我...操我..”

“那我要进去了哦，”萨列里终于从羊舌的折磨中逃脱出来，但莫扎特并不打算给他休憩的时间。他把已经挺立的性器抵在复仇者仍在流水的洞口，开始缓慢向里插去，“继续说，安东尼奥。”

“龟头...进来了...在磨擦肉壁——哈啊...啊...压到了那里...呃啊...求你...更深了——啊!”

“这里是哪里，安东尼奥？”莫扎特漫不经心地一顶，“别停呀，我在操哪里？”

“是...是...子宫口...啊...求你...啊..啊...”

“来，安东尼奥，”莫扎特顶弄几下，将他掉转了方向，变成了坐在金头发音乐家阴茎上的姿势，同时解开了他脚腕上的镣铐，“不是很想要吗？自己来。”

理智被决堤的情欲吞没，羞耻心也一并崩塌，萨列里开始在莫扎特的阴茎上操着自己。他抓着Alpha的手臂，靠腰部的力量把自己提起一点，又狠狠向下沉去，在重力的作用下把莫扎特的阴茎吞得更深，子宫驯服地打开入口，莫扎特性器的顶端得以进入一个更温暖湿润的地方。他不停地起落着，每一个细胞都被酥麻的快感支配，很快腰肢就完全酸软下来，莫扎特在这时成结了。他不许萨列里停下，于是后者只能凭借微弱的力气在那根阴茎上前后晃动，让膨胀起的结碾压着每一个角落，不住地发出嗯啊的呻吟，在莫扎特的暗示下说着“舒服极了”，“感谢您”这样的词句，直到他连晃也晃不动，莫扎特便捉住他的腰，一下下深顶起来，萨列里被操得失了声，连一个词也发不出，只知道浑浑噩噩地迎合，在莫扎特射精时绞紧肠道。

一根极其细小的触手不知道从什么地方溜出来，用尖头戳弄起萨列里性器顶端的小口，他狠狠抽了口气，低低地向莫扎特求饶。他的阴茎已经被贞操带束缚了许久不曾得到释放，根本经不起这样的玩弄。

“这是惩罚，”莫扎特说着，更多的触手争先恐后地从贞操带的方格空隙里挤进去，在那根被禁锢的阴茎上滑动摩擦，留下亮晶晶的水痕。而萨列里连挣扎的力气都没有，只能用好听的淫叫取悦莫扎特的耳朵。结消退后莫扎特又操了他一回，用一个尺寸不算大的跳蛋把两份精液都堵在了萨列里的后穴里，在他眼前打开了高档的震动。命令他夹紧他的洞，一滴精液也不许出来。

这个不断震颤的东西折磨了萨列里一整晚，他却连微微放松一下穴肉都不敢，也不能发出声音，怕惊扰莫扎特的睡眠。直到天明，他用口舌的服务唤醒莫扎特，再接着被操干一天，身体里塞入各种性爱玩具，细致地描述被每一样东西玩弄的感受。一直到深夜，他精疲力尽，却提出想弹一曲，自然引来了莫扎特的怀疑，但乐师长的眼神令人无法拒绝，他自从来过这里，还不曾演奏过什么乐器。

于是最终他还是坐到了房间里凭空出现的钢琴前——作为代价，先被按在琴盖上操了一回——按下了第一个音符。

他开始弹奏，弹奏那支赫耳墨斯为阿耳戈斯吹响过的曲子。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局啦，但应该还会有各种番外，看肾

 赫尔墨斯，这少年曾靠这支曲子让百眼巨人陷入沉睡，沉甸甸地合上眼皮。如今这韵律再次响起，如落在溪水里的雨滴，灌输了魔力的乐声从他指下奏起，魔神柱上所有的眼珠便都开始困倦地转动，直到中心的红光黯淡下来，彻底失去活力，最后，连莫扎特的双眼也挣扎着闭上，沉沉地睡去。

萨列里清楚他的时间不多，这种讨巧的手段不可持续太久。他摸索过每一面墙壁，但一无所获。最后又坐回到钢琴前，注意到比视线略高些的地方有一页夹着的乐谱。莫扎特弹琴怎么会需要乐谱？他只看了第一行就认出了这首曲子，带着紧张和期待，他在琴键上敲出《小星星》的旋律。

几乎是余音刚落，他听到“咔嗒”一声，一扇门的轮廓浮现在他身后的墙上。

他焦急地走进了莫扎特的密室，正如他所料，密室里只有一样东西，金色的圣杯就浮在空中，缓慢地旋转着。

他伸手去触碰它，在指尖与圣杯外壁接触的刹那，海水一样的信息涌进了他的大脑里。乐师长呆立在当场，因应接不暇的真相而震惊，恸哭外装层层披叠又剥落，最后在被莫扎特的手抚上肩膀时稳定在原本的形态，只穿了上装的人类躯体。

“啊呀，安东尼奥，”莫扎特打着哈欠，“还是被你找到这里了，这才像你嘛...都想起来了吗？”

终于恢复了可以指挥行动的意识，萨列里转身看着他，圣杯已经完全到了他的手里，但他也只是松松地抓着它，看起来好像它随时会掉到地上，他也无暇关注这些。萨列里盯着莫扎特，声音因不可思议而微微震颤。

“是我？”

“嗯哼，一直都是你哦。”

“但是...怎么可能——”

“难道不是实现了吗？”莫扎特歪头看他，“不要再有对沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特的杀意。还有那些别的小愿望，不停播放着的我的音乐，规律的生活，来到这里之后，你希望的事情几乎都实现了吧？我对你做的事情——这倒不全是你的愿望，安度西亚斯介入了一些，但它是它，我是我，不要搞混了，我只是使用它的力量而已。”

“那你...”萨列里张了张嘴，几乎说不出话来，但也没有阻止莫扎特靠近他，抚摸他脖颈的举动。

“我不是圣杯创造的哦，是安度西亚斯强行干预，让圣杯抽取了我们的真实的一部分，组成了现在的我。但它没有想到——我在你的愿望中所占的地位太重要了，以至于在圣杯的作用下，我的力量超过了它的，虽然精神上难免受了点影响——也就是放大了一些我性格里的恶趣味吧，或许还添加了些，我倒不十分在乎。”

金头发的音乐家漫不经心地解释着，指尖按压着萨列里后颈柔软的皮肤，舔了舔他的锁骨，似乎丝毫不担心恢复了魔力的对方会对他进行反击，萨列里也的确没有。

“所以结果就是，你的愿望被歪曲成了现在的样子...但也称不上是什么过分的歪曲吧？我对你做过的事情...安东尼奥，你没有幻想过吗？你的身体不喜欢吗？”

“阿玛德乌斯...你给我...”

“闭嘴吗？还是住手？都做不到哦，除非被你杀掉，”莫扎特的手顺着脊柱向下滑去，“这个你也是做不到的吧？”

“阿玛德乌斯...!”

“还是说正事吧，安东尼奥，既然已经拿到圣杯了，现在你有两个选择。”

“第一个选择——是你一直以来所谋划的。你可以解除你对圣杯许下的愿望，我们都会回到迦勒底。当然，你会继续每天狂嚎着追杀我，我也会继续每天要死不死地主动在你面前晃悠，或许达芬奇或者谁总有一天会找出解决办法，到时候我们仍然可以做一对不模范伴侣...”

他突然把一根手指插进了萨列里的后穴。

“阿玛德——呃啊!”

“第二种选择，”金头发的音乐家一边说着，一边插入更多的手指，旋转着擦过肉壁，戳刺着萨列里的敏感点，“你留在这里，什么都不会改变，我会操你，每天都会，你会在我操你的时候呻吟，喊着“更深”和“不够”，最后哑着嗓子一边哭泣一边求饶。你会完全被性欲俘虏，你知道我会怎么玩弄你——你是我的宠物，我的玩具，我的奴隶。”

他加快戳弄的速度，扶住萨列里因发软而无法支撑站立的身体，在他快要高潮时又放慢下了，只用指甲在那一点周围刮搔。

复仇者难耐地呻吟起来，夹紧双腿摆动着臀部，期望在莫扎特手上获得更多快感。

“瞧啊，安东尼奥，你有阻止我的力量，可你的身体做不到，对不对？你以为你可以将精神与感官分开——但你的肉体已经压倒了精神。你喜欢我操你，对吧？你能想象没有这些快感的生活吗？安东尼奥，在这里，你的身边只有我，你的眼睛里只能看到我，你属于我，我掌控你的一切。”

他细碎的吻落在萨列里的耳垂上。

“但你知道我爱你，正如我深知你爱我，安东尼奥，不会再有深夜的辗转反侧，不再有惴惴不安的猜测，不再患得患失，不再需要担忧任何事情，只需要安心享受我给你的快乐就好。”

他狠狠地按压那个点，把萨列里送上高潮，然后在他喘息着的空当里抽出手，抚弄复仇者沾了汗水的银白色头发。

“选择吧，安东尼奥，是永久的选择哦。一旦你选择了这里，就相当是把至高的力量完全赠与了我，而且，这次的事情我也要好好惩罚的。当然，你也可以选择让这里崩塌，那一切都会如常哦，恢复到之前的状态里。你到底更喜欢哪一种呢，安东尼奥？”

莫扎特已经完全松开了萨列里，但他的身体颤抖着，摇摇欲坠，眼前的一切都摇晃着模糊起来，刺眼的红色外装又一次覆盖上来，保护他，武装他，禁锢他，他要不能呼吸了。眼前的人——阿玛德乌斯——杀、杀、杀——

他闭上眼，世界再次安静了。坚硬的外装在这个刹那崩塌离析，化为粉尘。他听到圣杯掉落在地上敲出的清脆声响，然后听到自己的声音。

他说，请您惩罚我吧。

 

END

 

「唯有做着泡影之梦并死去，才是复仇者的救赎」


	6. 番外（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一个萨老师作出另一个选择的平行世界，本来想写小甜饼的莫名走向奇怪了。

—迦勒底

萨列里弹着琴，一双手臂就这么自然而然地从后面环过来，压住了他的手，音符戛然而止。

莫扎特弯着腰，下巴蹭着他松软的银发，把萨列里箍在这个松散的怀抱里。

安东尼奥，他用责备的语气说，你都不陪我。

萨列里几乎气得倒仰，是谁招呼都不打就在他推开休息室的门时冒出来？如果不是岩窟王在场，御主又要幽怨地抱着友情点去抽卡了。现在还怪自己不陪他？还用这么委屈的语气？

神才的指尖描摹起复仇者手背皮肤的纹路，音乐家摘了手套的手其实很好看，骨节分明，干净而有力，带着一层薄茧磨蹭着萨列里同样修长的手指，让他产生自己也是一张琴的错觉，殷勤地等待莫扎特来校音。

我们做吧，他突然笑嘻嘻地说，用下一句话把萨列里的意见挡了回去，带着点得意，我用一支小夜曲跟御主换了一划令咒。

就算莫扎特什么都不付出，御主也会这么做的。萨列里想，他知道自己为迦勒底添了不少麻烦，但御主却是抱歉说得最多的那一个。

抱歉，萨列里老师，暂时只能先把你们隔离开来。

抱歉，迦勒底的糖分正在补足了。

抱歉，达芬奇亲和我正在想办法。

抱歉，只能这样让你看到他的谱子，亲眼见到的话...还要等一等。

抱歉，莫扎特马上会回来的，这不是你的问题。

抱歉，抱歉，抱歉...

他转过头，去迎合莫扎特落下来的吻，他体内的灰男咆哮，躁动，挣扎，最终在令咒的束缚与魔力减弱力场的作用下回归寂静。

他们倒在萨列里的床上，他在莫扎特手下放松，任凭对方打开自己。他们接吻，很长的吻，小天才在这方面造诣颇高，历经世事的乐师长也不逞多让。他赤裸的小腿擦过莫扎特的腰，在隐秘的那一点被找寻到时收紧，倒像是一个求欢的动作了。莫扎特欢快的笑声从喉咙里漏出来，蹭到萨列里胸前去含住他一边的乳珠，先是用柔软的舌头拨弄，再是牙齿微微着力磨蹭，手上开拓银头发音乐家的动作也没有停歇。萨列里在这些和缓的快感里浮沉，忍不住伸出手去揉弄自己没被照顾到的另一边乳头，莫扎特空着的一只手于是覆了上来，手掌擦着他的手背，指腹贴着灵巧的关节，亲自操控他去获得更多快感。

当莫扎特终于肯放过那颗乳珠时那里已经变得殷红而挺立，他向上去啃咬萨列里的锁骨和喉结，含糊不清地说着话。

“你想我吗，安东尼奥？”他把萨列里胸前的节奏交还给他自己，自己的手指则顺着他的腰线摩挲下来，“会想着我自慰吗？”

“我会，”似乎是明白萨列里不会回答这样的问题，他接着说了下去，“我会的呀，萨列里，我会想着你自慰，想着我在你体内的感觉。”

他抽出手，送入自己的性器，他将萨列里贯穿，对方局促地叫出声，讶异的音调被声带摩擦出旖旎的意味。

“就像现在这样。”他低声叹道。

“见不到你的时候，我为你写了好多首曲子，”莫扎特开始缓慢地律动，阴茎在甬道中缓慢开拓，来来回回地擦过他爱人的敏感点，换来萨列里的战栗与粗重喘息，“我想都演奏给你听。”

“阿马德乌斯，阿马德乌斯...”萨列里在快感的浮沉里轻唤，莫扎特一时间分不清他是在唤他的名字还是以这个词发出感叹，或许两者皆有。他们的性事极少以这种和缓的方式进行，生前的莫扎特年轻气盛，来到迦勒底后他们又各怀心事，只有快速而凶狠的性爱才能驱赶念头里的阴霾。

细碎的快感对他们来说新奇又磨人，但莫扎特想感受萨列里，或让萨列里认真感受他，音乐家的思想总在捉摸音符，他们擅长操控抽象的力量。

爱情是抽象的，欲望是抽象的，快感是抽象的，萨列里和莫扎特是真实的。

这些力量从他们真实的躯体中来  
。  
“快...莫扎特...给我..”最后还是萨列里在他耳边哑声要求。

于是莫扎特加快了速度，他用力撞击着萨列里的身体，不断击打在复仇者甬道里的那一点上，用牙齿磨蹭他柔软的耳垂。萨列里半是无力半是纵容地跟着他的节奏动作，手指攀着莫扎特的后背，发出支离破碎的呻吟声。

最后他们一起到达高潮。

他们的高潮，作为快感的极致，实际也是抽象的，却能产出真实的物为证。

像极了音乐家作曲。


	7. 番外（二）：教堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨列里被莫扎特带到了教堂

萨列里没想到自己被带到了教堂。  
他们的生活已经形成定式，莫扎特带他在各种各样的地方做爱，当城堡内的每个房间都被使用过后（花园和屋顶也没放过），莫扎特将注意力转向了城堡外。他们去过小酒馆、花店，杂货铺子，甚至还有一位公爵的府邸。复仇者并不是一个完全乖顺的禁脔，但他把那些小反抗精细地把握在莫扎特的容忍之内，后者也乐得享受惩罚萨列里的乐趣，有的时候，在情欲涌动或是大脑被音符占据的间隙，萨列里想，这算是某种程度上的各取所需。  
他顺从地躺到最前方的布道台上，薄薄的真丝长袍隔在他的身体与冷硬的台面之间。莫扎特的手掌落在那些黑色的丝绸上，顺畅地自锁骨滑到腰身。这种由蚕丝制成的织物过于轻薄，穿在身上时并无过分的重量，只知道遂着地心引力的摆弄，更拦不住皮肉中散发出的灼热，莫扎特隔着这层丝抚弄他，作用在其上的每一分力度都能被他的神经清晰地感知，甚至因此而变得更加敏感。他怕痒，莫扎特着力在腰侧滑动指甲时他几乎就要控制不住自己，但最后还是一一忍下，只露出颤抖与喘息。  
对教堂，萨列里保有着复杂的感情，在他漫长人生中的前半段，对主他算得上虔诚，但后半段，他不止一次地质疑，怒问甚至蔑视主，可同时那份最初的尊敬也没有磨灭。但无论如何，像这样在布道台上，在神坛上任人亵玩并不是一件让他能够坦然接受的事，即使他的羞耻心在莫扎特刻意的调教中已被磨去不少，可曾经身为乐师长的自尊仍然刻在他的灵基里，并不会因为另一个英灵，或者是魔神的行为而轻易磨灭。  
但他的身体已经在发热，omega的穴正在变得湿软，准备容纳更加巨大的物体，甜馥的信息素自内向外发散出来，对这个alpha行着不自知的勾引。莫扎特握住他的小腿使其屈起，黑色的丝绸布料便贴着腿根滑下，堆在乐师长平坦的肚腹处，露出一双略显丰腴的大腿与其间的靡丽风光，他把一根手指伸进去搅动两下，出来时已经沾了亮晶晶的液体。  
“我还什么都没对你做呢，安东尼奥，这个地方让你兴奋吗？”  
萨列里没有说话，一半是羞于启齿，一半是自己也把握不准。莫扎特低笑一声，开始为他扩张，尽管这完全是多此一举，omega的身体早已完全成熟，像一颗多汁的果子，随时等待alpha的采摘。但莫扎特喜欢，在他看来这是一种仪式，是处女被献祭前在肌肤上涂抹的油膏。  
“看看，安东尼奥，主在注视着你。”莫扎特已经伸进了三根手指，在湿热的甬道里搅动着，时不时擦过敏感点。萨列里的目光落在教堂天花板的壁画上，那上面的主也在震怒地回望他——其实不是，他只是看到夏娃偷食禁果。但画师的技艺是如此出神入化，他觉得那目光直直地穿刺了他，把他钉在这张台子上。  
莫扎特的手指重重按上他的敏感点。  
“唔——沃尔夫冈...别——！”  
他明白莫扎特的意思——他让他看看，却没让他盯着。莫扎特在这方面，尤其是性事中有着近乎变态的占有欲，他不许他把目光长时间放在别人身上。  
“只是手指而已，安东尼奥，你变成什么样子了？主不会救你，他会把你丢入地狱——我也能，但他不会从地狱里拉你出来——但我能。”  
他脖颈的腺体开始肿胀——alpha将他的信息素毫不留情地释放出来，像一柄利刃切入他的身体，同时加快了手下的动作，湿润柔软的穴肉在信息素的攻击下急剧收缩，本能地释放出一股保护自己的汁液，莫扎特用指尖破开吸附上来的软肉，继续玩弄深处的那一点，另一只手从真丝袍子底下伸进去抓挠他的腰侧和乳粒。萨列里扭动着身体呻吟，酥麻的快感在大脑里炸开，他的性器已经涨起，他被教得太好了，完全学会了如何从后面获取快感。  
那些穴肉甚至在莫扎特抽出手时还有些不舍的意味，萨列里被晾在高潮的边缘，失神地看着莫扎特，教堂报时的钟声撞进他耳朵里来，却没能把他从这场情欲热潮中撞醒。莫扎特用仍然湿润的指尖抚弄他的腺体，他颤抖着，难耐与瘙痒从最隐秘的地方疯长出来。  
“求你...沃尔夫冈——求你...进来...”  
“安东尼奥。”莫扎特低声唤他，蓬勃的性器抵在穴口，缓慢嵌入。萨列里随着他的动作发出一声悠长的，近似于喟叹的呻吟。  
莫扎特紧接着抽插起来，他被撞得快要散架，那人隔着丝绸抓紧他的腰身向后拉，每一下都顶在他最饥渴的地方，过度的快感窜上头皮，他整个人都被操弄得软成了一摊水，前面已经释放过一次，又慢慢地抬起头。萨列里在昏沉中用腿夹住他的腰，泛白的指节紧紧抓住身下桌台的边侧。他的生殖腔在莫扎特过于强势的顶弄中张开，被侵入时的酸麻让他几乎叫不出声。  
“不管是痛苦还是快乐，”莫扎特低哑的声音中透着一丝诡癫，这让乐师长感受到了恐惧，他抖得更加厉害，可他无法也不愿逃离，alpha正在他体内成结，他被胀大的东西填满，omega的本能在血肉里欢叹，叫嚣着要更多，“只有我可以给你，安东尼奥。”  
莫扎特射精时乐师长终于获得了后方的高潮，就在主的注视下，他心里却突然涌起一股释然；主是主，他是他。  
他在莫扎特的摆弄下放直腿，丝绸也一起垂下，穴里盛着的精液因为姿势的变化流了出来，黑色的袍子被沾上了几点白浊，晃眼。莫扎特笑了笑，如往常一样把一个木塞堵在了穴口。  
他扶着萨列里坐起来，塞子粗糙的边缘划过尚在不应期的软肉，后者因为这个缘故又发出了一声闷哼。  
“走吧，安东尼奥，”他听到那个人残忍而轻快地说，“还是你想爬回去？”


End file.
